1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator device and, more particularly, to a stator device allowing easy assembly. The present invention also relates to a motor including the stator device. The present invention also relates to a heat-dissipating fan including the stator device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional motor 9 including a base 91, a rotor 92, and a stator unit 93. The base 91 includes a shaft tube 911 receiving a bearing 96, a retainer ring 94, and a support 95 serving as a reservoir for receiving lubricant. The rotor 92 includes a shaft 921 rotatably extending through the bearing 96. The retainer ring 94 is engaged in an annular groove 922 formed in an outer periphery of the shaft 921 and adjacent a distal end of the shaft 921 rotatably supported by the support 95. The stator unit 93 is mounted around the shaft tube 911 for driving the rotor 92 to rotate.
However, leakage of lubricant occurs through a gap between the shaft 921 and the bearing 96 during rotation of the shaft 921 relative to the bearing 96. Noise and wear to the shaft 921 occur accordingly. Furthermore, dust in the air accumulates on the top face of the bearing 96, adversely affecting the shaft 921 and the bearing 96. Further, a certain length L must be preserved for forming the annular groove 922 in the shaft 921 for the purposes of receiving the retainer ring 94 that prevents disengagement of the shaft 921. Thus, the outer periphery of the shaft 921 is not supported by the bearing 96 at the portion having the annular groove 922. The rotational stability of the rotor 92 can not be enhanced, which is a problem for a miniature motor. Further, it is difficult to confirm reliable mounting of the shaft 921, the bearing 96, and the retainer ring 94 inside the shaft tube 911. Namely, the quality control of assembly of the motor can not be easily achieved, leading to inconvenient assembly.